


Disputa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada odiaba perder.





	Disputa

Sanada odiaba perder.

Yukimura lo sabía mejor que nadie y por eso esperó lo peor desde que el capitán de tercer año lo nombró oficialmente como su sucesor.

No se equivocó.

Durante tres días Sanada se las arregló para esquivarlo por completo, aun cuando vivían cerca, estaban en clases vecinas y siguieron asistiendo sin falta a todos los entrenamientos del club de tenis.

Para el cuarto día, Yukimura ya estaba harto y con algo de ayuda de Yanagi, se las arregló para arrinconar a Sanada en la cancha más alejada después de las prácticas mientras los demás comenzaban a recoger todo antes de irse a casa.

—¿Tanto querías ser capitán? —dijo Yukimura, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quieres que te ceda el puesto y no piensas volver a hablarme si no lo hago?

Sanada lo miró por primera vez en días y Yukimura contuvo la respiración, sin saber qué esperar.

—Cuando te gane —pronunció Sanada con firmeza luego de un largo silencio— mereceré serlo.

Yukimura dejó escapar el aire contenido y sonrió con alivio. Así que Sanada solo estaba molesto consigo mismo y no iba a evitarlo por toda la eternidad.

—Entonces, si me ganas pasarás a ser capitán, no importa cuándo sea —dijo Yukimura y le ofreció su mano para sellar la promesa.

—Te arrepentirás de decir eso —replicó Sanada, pero aceptó el apretón de manos.

Yukimura rió.

—Sé que no, vice-capitán.

Una vez más hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Sanada lo observó con obvia sorpresa.

—Yukimura...

—¿Hay alguien mejor que tú? —lo interrumpió Yukimura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los labios de Sanada se curvaron en una sonrisa orgullosa por un segundo y en ese instante, Yukimura supo que la tormenta había terminado.

Sanada no lo esquivaría más.


End file.
